


Flying away to heaven

by MissCath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambassador Kili, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Everybody Lives, F/M, Foot Fetish, Genital Piercing, Het, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Nipple Piercings, Party, Prince Kili - Freeform, Sexy Times, Sexy height differences, Shotgunning, Smoking, Smut, Tattoos, everybody lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody lives!AU for The Hobbit. Kili is an ambassador of Erebor right now. He goes to Thranduil's palace so often not only because of his duties as a prince... This is the chance to meet with his beloved Tauriel. This time she wants to try out pipe weed he smokes. How will it end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying away to heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/gifts).



> This is the gift for gingerkitty. Some things right there are just from her HC, like shotgunning or piercing. My personal HC is foot fetish right there. Kili mentions about the tradition... Screw the canon, I've just imagined invented it, just because it's more sexy. And this is just an experiment with the other style of narration in present tense. I read the books with this kind of narration but I've never tried it. So I hope it will be ok. The piercing HC is just from ladynorthstar's HC - http://31.media.tumblr.com/40623a39cb7523822b2c537b5627cb38/tumblr_mj3pn1R8HI1qef58vo2_500.png (just on the right).   
> "Azbad" - as some Khuzdul dictionary says: "My lady". 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

The party is over, everyone is drunk right now, so is prince ambassador Kili of Erebor. Maybe not so drunk, because he goes with his lover, captain Tauriel of Mirkwood to her chamber. Everyone knows that prince is not only here because of diplomacy, he’s not only the ambassador of Erebor. He wants to see his lover as much, as he can. And she wants the same. After the supper in Thranduil’s palace, with a lot of wine, they always go to her chamber. Everyone knows what’s going on there but Tauriel’s soldiers don’t say anything about it. 

This time they are going there, holding each other’s hand and giggling all the way to the chamber. Then they close the door and Kili takes off the diadem from his head. Tauriel lays down on her big bed. She is beautiful, he thinks. Long, red hair, beautiful, light dress and bare feet… This is the all he really likes. She giggles, drunk, and daydreams. And then he catches her feet and tickles them. She laughes so loud and says that he must stop. Then he laughs silently and stops. He brings out his pipe and goes to the window. He wants to smoke, just to relax before the night with his lady. He lights the pipe and Tauriel watches it. Maybe she is too drunk but she says it:

“Can I try it?”

Kili is surprised. He knows that Elves don’t smoke, at least he hasn’t seen any with the pipe. And the same with women of any race. But he looks at her, sees she’s drunk and relaxed, she smiles. And he knows that she’s kind of tomboy, so why not? But he doesn’t want her to cough and choke with the smoke, so he thinks about another idea. He sits down on the wide windowsill and invites her, pointing the place near him.

“Come here.”

She comes to him and sits down near. She looks at him and sees what he does right now. He inhales the smoke from the pipe but he doesn’t exhale it, just he bends down her head to him and gives her a passionate kiss. He exhales the smoke gently to her mouth and kisses her. She tastes the acrid and somewhat bitter smoke and gives back the kiss. She thinks why does he like this bitter thing in his mouth. But after the moment she knows, why. She feels so relaxed. It’s the different kind of feeling, different than drinking the wine and being drunk. She is not so dizzy like after Dorwinion but she starts to feel… Good. Relaxed, like never before. Like daydreaming but maybe better. She smiles wide to him after the exhaling the smoke.

“And how was it?”, he asks.

“Not so bad”, she replies. “Now I know, why do you like it.”

“Oh? So why, my lady?”

“It feels so good.”

“So do you want it again?”, he asks and looks at her with cheeky smile. He’s never tried this way of smoking before too but still he likes it. And he feels pleasure. 

“Of course, my prince”, she replies and waits for it, like a child waits for another candy. 

So he doesn’t waste the time, and gives her again the smoky kiss. She giggles after that, and during next kiss. He wants to tickle her and she wants to run away from him.

“Oi, what is it, my lady? I didn’t even touch you!”, he giggles too.

“But I know what you want to do”, she laughs and teases with him.

“Maybe it’s too much for you?”, he points his pipe.

“No, no, I want more, my prince”, she still giggles.

And he wonders what does she feel exactly. But he does it again. He kisses her and feels that wants her. She wants him too, she even shows it – by putting in her tongue to his mouth. And their tongues dance, so she moans silently. And she doesn’t know, if it’s only because of kisses, or because of the smoke from the pipe… Or maybe it’s the wine too? But anyway, she wants more smoky kisses from, and she feels the moisture between her legs. She clutches her legs and rolls gently her hips. He sees it and whispers to her pointed ear:

“I see, what are you doing, my naughty lady…”, he strokes gently her ear and she closes her eyes, then she opens lightly her lips. “Just one last time, right? The weed in my pipe is almost over.” 

She nods and he gives her the last smoky kiss. Very passionate kiss. He puts back his pipe and steps down the windowsill. He smiles and gives her a hand. She smiles too and goes with him. He leads her to the bed. 

“How do you feel, my lady?”, he asks.

“Good. So good.”, she lays down on the bed. And he lays next to her and whispers to her ear:

“Do you want me?”

She feels the pleasant shiver and replies:

“Yes, my prince…”, she kisses him in reply. He kisses her back. 

She feels so relaxed, and she feels like his caresses are more pleasant than usual. And she thinks that’s because the smoking. He tickles her body and she giggles a lot and wriggles on the bed. She closes her eyes, gasps for breath, and he cares about her feet. He tickles them and sees that she bends her toes. And he hears the sweetest giggle in the world. Encouraged, he tickles her more and more. He thinks that her feet are more wonderful than any jewel on this world. So delicate, so fair and so ticklish. He loves it. He loves, when he tickles her and she is all his. Then he kisses her feet and she moans silently. She wants to touch her wet womanhood. One of the bravest soldiers of Thranduil, Tauriel, is now on the mercy of Dwarvish prince, Kili. And she loves it. She loves the way he kisses feet, licks tarsus, sucks her toes… It makes her pant and feel so good… She wants more and more… She spreads her legs and says:

“Kili… Please…”

He smirks and takes off her dress. Surprised, he sees her naked, without any corset or pants.

“Where is your underwear, my lady?”, he strokes gently the inner side of her thighs and she likes it.

“I forgot it… Or maybe I lost it?”, she giggles and he tickles her legs. But then he starts to kiss her beautiful thighs. She loves it. She loves the feeling of his stubble on her delicate skin. He sees she can’t wait for it, so looks at her eyes and says:

“At your service, _azbad_.”

She knows that he starts to use Khuzdul, when he really wants to make love with her. She likes the tone of Khuzdul and feels the same pleasant shiver. Then he starts with gently kisses right on her womanhood. He kisses her womanhood first gently, nearly touching her labia or clitoris with his lips. He feels this amazing moisture and even better taste. Then he gives her more passionate kisses and teases her clitoris with tip of the tongue. She feels that this is amazing and moans loudly.

“Oh… Kili… Valar, yes!”, she grabs his hair and tries to clutch her thighs. Kili smiles, because he knows that he does it well. He licks her and tastes… He even puts his tongue in her vagina and penetrates her. He hears the most pleasant noises from her womanhood. Kili gently sucks her labia and kisses the clitoris. And she feels like she was in heaven. She tries to roll her hips. Tauriel moans loudly, grabs her breast with one hand and massages it and grabs the pillow with the second hand. Kili gives her a lot of pleasure only by his lips and tongue but he wonders if she wouldn’t like to have any piercing on her womanhood. Because if she had it, it would be even more exciting for him. He just loves the jewellery of any kind on her. That’s why he always gives her some necklaces, some rings and bracelets made by him. She looks even more beautiful for him. 

Tauriel just wriggles and rolls her hips more. She feels that she is close… She loves when Kili just licks her clitoris and tastes her juices. Then she stops him and pushes him that he lays on his back. Kili is surprised but aroused too. And Tauriel just undresses him. And she is surprised as well. 

“What? You didn’t see them, right?”, he looks at his nipples, both pierced. She sees very nice piercing on his nipples and touches them. 

“And to think that I loved this eardrop”, she touches his ear, pierced in the same way as his uncle, now King Under The Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield. And nice tattoo on his arm. She touches it and likes the patterns and runes on it. 

“What is it written there?”, she asks.

“It’s a secret”, he smirks. 

“Please, tell me…”, Tauriel murmurs and kisses his pierced ear and neck.

“It’s your name there.”

“Really?”, she blushes. 

“Yes, really. And do you like them?”

“I’m… I’m surprised but I think it’s pretty. Why didn’t you tell me about them and about tattoo?”

“It was supposed to be the surprise for you. And it’s not all, _azbad_.”

Then he takes off his pants and shows her his member. He is ready for some action and the glans is pierced in nice way too. It’s pierced just nearly foreskin and looks very gorgeous on him. Tauriel looks at his member with curiosity and she blushes like innocent virgin. 

“What is it, captain? Don’t you like it?”

“Why there?”

“Why? Let me tell you, my beautiful lady. It’s the tradition, when it is known that a male Dwarf already has someone and… makes love”, he smiles. “But only Fili knows. And now you. It’s all for you, beautiful.”

“For me?”

“Of course. I hope it will give you a lot of pleasure. At least they say about it…”

Tauriel is even more curious and aroused. She smiles, and grabs his member with a hand. She strokes him, squeezes and finally she impales on him. Kili licks his lips, puts his arms behind his head and watches her. It’s very beautiful view for him. He grabs her breasts and squeezes them. Tauriel moans loudly and rides him. Her hands touches his nipples and she likes the piercing on them. And Kili is right – pierced member gives her a lot of pleasure. More pleasure than before. And the wine, the smoking… Everything makes her body more sensible. She wants more and more. She rides him hardly and the piercing just touches and teases the most sensible spot in her womanhood. She bends her back and feels that she is so close. She squeezes his member and it makes him close too. He moves his hips just in her rhythm. Probably the whole palace can hear them right now. But when everyone is drunk, it doesn’t matter for them. 

“Kili… More, please…”, she moans so loud as she feels the piercing. It’s incredible feeling for her – heated member and cold piercing right in her womanhood.

“ _Az…bad_ ”, he groans with broken voice and pants. Then he just curses in Khuzdul and comes. As she feels this heat from his body, she comes with him. She lays on him and gasps for breath. Tauriel just kisses him and then she lays next to him. She is pleased and blushed. And Kili embraces her, tired but pleased too.

“That was wonderful, my lady”, he kisses her gently.

“I’m glad, my prince”, she smiles. 

Kili just gently strokes her hair. 

“Mahal… I love you, _azbad_.”

“I love you too, Kili”, says Tauriel with sleepy voice and closes her eyes. 

They’re both tired. In the morning everyone will be sober and nobody will be talking about Dwarvish prince and his Elven lover. For now they want to rest but then the night waits for them and their pleasant moments.


End file.
